Nuclear power plants are required to have systems and methods for removing spent nuclear fuel from the plants so that it can be stored and/or processed. The spent nuclear fuel is typically stored in casks. While the current systems and methods may handle the casks, they have a number of problems. Existing systems have little documentation, require significant man hours, and use out-dated technology. These current methods also require a relatively large number of single use components that makes these systems expensive and difficult to maintain. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for handling casks containing nuclear waste material.